ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman 80 (character)/Gallery
Ultraman 80 80 first apperance.png|80's first appearance 80 uses Saxium Ray for the first time.png|80 uses Saxium Ray for the first time 80 in the first episode.png|80 ready to flies away 80-0.jpg Ultraman80a20(L).jpg U80ep2.jpg 80ultra.jpg Ultraman80.jpg Def446c480.jpg 80-3.jpg Ultraman 80 I.png Ultraman 80 III.png Ultraman 80 II.png 80 I.png 80-1.jpg Uhsultraman80.jpg Crescent v 80.png Gikogilar 4.jpg Zandrias-1.jpg Mechagiras-80.jpg Mechagiras v 80.jpg Mechagiras 1.jpg Abdolaars-0.jpg Noislar1.jpg Noislar4.jpg Noislar6.jpg Tabra 5.jpg Tabra 4.jpg Tabra 6.jpg Tabra-0.jpg Gabishale 5.jpg Gabishale 6.jpg Gabishale 7.jpg Gabishale-0.jpg Zuruzla5.jpg Zuruzla4.jpg Zuruzla1.jpg Medan 4.jpg Medan 2.jpg Medan 3.jpg Gora 5.jpg Gora 3.jpg Gora-0.jpg Salamandora-80.jpg Salamandora v 80 III.jpg Salamadora v Ultraman 80 I.png Salamadora v Ultraman 80.png Zarudon-0.jpg Zarudon-7.jpg Db9818cc.jpg Zarudon 0.jpg Zarudon 1.jpg Devilon 3.jpg Devilon 4.jpg Devilon 5.jpg Daron 1.jpg Daron 3.jpg Daron 4.jpg Daron-Lavras.jpg Gymaira-0.jpg Gaus 001.jpg Gamos-2.jpg Gamos-0.jpg Gomora II (001).jpg 80.jpg Argon-1.jpg Argo-0.jpg Kyasshi 001.jpg Zatan-Silver-0.jpg Zora-0.jpg Gazera-0.jpg Angoras-0.jpg B-80.jpg BA-80.jpg 1164877784327se1.jpg Delusion Ultraseven v 80 II.png BAL-80.jpg Red king 80.jpg Glovusk-0.jpg Idantenran-80.jpg Plazma-Minazma 0.jpg Plazma-Minazma 1.jpg 80-2.jpg 80-Behind-Scenes.jpg 80-4.jpg 80-5.jpg 80-6.jpg 80-7.jpg 80-8.jpg 80-9.jpg 80-10.jpg 80-11.jpg 80-12.jpg Yullian 3.jpg Lavras v 80 pic.png 80 475755.jpg best transformation ever.png 80 vs Kaiju.jpg N-2881-03.jpg Delusion Ultraseven v 80 I.png Delusion Ultraseven v 80.png RED KING III.jpg 80 vs Kaiju.jpg 80_vs_Seven.jpg 80 Battle.jpg Museum Episode 44.jpg GERA II.png AMEHZA II.png MYU II.png ZURUZLA I.png MEDAN II.png HOE I.png GIKOGILAR I.png CRESCENT II.png GIMIRA I.jpg GIKOGILAR I.jpg GAMOS I.jpg 80 vs Delusion Ultraseven.jpg Delusion-80 I.png KUWAGANDA III.jpg KUWAGANDA.png 80 & Yullian.png|80 and Yullian 80 and Yullian.png 80 & Yullian in the final episode.png|80 and Yullian in the final episode 80 ready to flies back to M78.png|80 ready to fly away 80 & Yullian flying.png 80 & Yullian on their way.png 80 & Yullian returning to M78.png|80 and Yullian returning to the Nebula M78 Ultraman Graffiti Ultraman 80 in Ultraman Graffiti.png|Ultraman 80 as he appears in Ultraman Graffiti. Ultraman Mebius New 80.jpg 80-Mebius.jpg 80-Mebius 1.jpg 80-Mebius 2.jpg Ultrmn 8 I.png 80-Mebius 5.jpg Ultrmn 8.png 80-Mebius 3.jpg|80 charges the Saxium Ray 80-Mebius 4.jpg|80 in Saxium Ray stance 80-Mebius 6.jpg|80 & Mebius MEBIUS-80.jpg MEBIUS-80 2.jpg 80-Mebius vs Roberuga.jpg Mebius48 - Edited.jpg Ho v Ultraman 80.png Ho 5.jpg 80-13.jpg 80-14.jpg 80-15.jpg Ultraman 80 pic.png 80-16.jpg 80 and Mirai.png 80 talks with Mirai.png 80 in Mebius.png 80 and his students.png 80 & Taro in Mebius ep 50.png|80 & Taro fire their signature beams Astra, Leo, 80 & Taro in Mebius.png|Astra, Leo, 80 & Taro in Mebius Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie 80-Ultra-Galaxy.jpg Ultraman 80 movie.png Ultraman 80 movie I.png Ultraman 80 movie II.png Ultraman Retsuden ZERO-80.jpg Miscellaneous 857.jpg 80 FATHER SEVEN BALTAN.jpg 80 I.jpg|Hatsunori Hasegawa & Ultraman 80 80 II.jpg L.jpeg|80 & Yullian love story 8ty.png Ultraman-80.jpg|Ultraman 80 in Ultraman All-Star Chronicle 18319401_1643685862325936_1673507572028800564_o.jpg DE8hJe1UMAImPGF.jpg 80re.png DVD Covers 4934569726650 1MX.jpg|Volume 1 4934569726667 1MX.jpg|Volume 2 80 Vol-3.jpg|Volume 3 80 Vol4.jpg|Volume 4 80 Vol-5.jpg|Volume 5 80 Vol 6.jpg|Volume 6 80 Vol-7.jpg|Volume 7 80 Vol-8.jpg|Volume 8 80 Vol9.jpg|Volume 9 80 Vol10.jpg|Volume 10 80 Vol-11.jpg|Volume 11 80 Vol12.jpg|Volume 12 80 Vol-13.jpg|Volume 13 4591afa17.jpg|Mebius Volume 11 N-2281-01.jpg|80 Complete DVD Box Category:Images Category:Galleries